One Silver Kunai
by Quack says the T-shape
Summary: Naruto keeps making trades up from a single silver kunai until he can finally get what his heart desires... SasuNaru. Oneshot.


**One Silver Kunai**

There was one thing Naruto wanted more than anything else in the world, and it was the one thing he couldn't freely have. It wasn't easily accessible, or easily used for that matter. It probably hadn't been used in a good while now, but that just made it worth more. More than Naruto had, at any rate.

Twiddling a kunai through his fingers Naruto froze, and turned to stare at it. Slowly, he smiled.

* * *

"Shikamaru!"

The lazy shinobi turned at the sound of his name to a bright, grinning Naruto.

"Yeah?"

"I'm planning a massive trade-up. I want to try and trade this -" he held up the kunai. "- small, silver kunai for bigger and better things. Interested?"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "In a kunai? I've got loads of kunai."

"Oh come on, surely there's something you've got lying around that you can trade this for?"

But before he could answer, Ino turned up at their side.

"Hey, Naruto. Sorry, but I've got to steal Shikamaru off you - Chouji's Dad's invited us round for lunch."

"Naruto wants to trade his kunai for anything more valuable than it," Shikamaru said, and Ino looked confused.

"Why?"

"I plan to make up-trades until I reach my goal."

"And what's that?"

Naruto winked. "It's a secret."

Ino considered this for a moment, before saying, "Actually, I'd be happy to trade the kunai for a yarrow [1 flower."

Naruto scoffed. "A flower?"

"They're very rare for Konoha, they don't grow in the Fire Country so we had to import them. And they'd sell for more than a single kunai goes for - it just so happens we've got more in stock than we'll actually sell. I'd be happy to trade for you."

Naruto extended a hand. "Sounds like a deal."

* * *

"Sakura!"

The pink-haired girl looked up to see her bouncing team-mate appear next to her.

"Yes?"

"I know you _adore _flowers," Naruto said. "So how would you feel about gaining a yarrow?"

Sakura smiled. "You've got one of them? Ino sells them for such a rip-off." She looked at him sceptically. "What do you want for it?"

"Anything bigger and better that you're willing to give away!"

"Anything bigger and better?" she repeated, and Naruto nodded vigorously. "I don't really know… actually, I have a month's free entry to the local onsen that I doubt I'll get round to using. Is that alright?"

"Yes!" Naruto grinned. "And I think I know exactly who to barter it with."

* * *

Knock-knock.

Jiraiya grumbled and turned over in his bed.

Knock-knock.

He buried his head under the pillow.

Bang. BANG. _BANG_.

"Alright, alright," Jiraiya groaned, pulling himself out of the bed and opening the door. "What?"

"I've got a deal for you," Naruto told him, a smile planted on his face.

"And what deal would that be?"

Naruto held up a ticket. "This is a month's ticket to the onsen. One month, fully paid. What do you think?"

"it depends what you want it for."

"Well, whatever you've got," Naruto replied. "Anything bigger or better."

"I don't think I've got much to give you," Jiraiya said, regretfully. "I was going to spend all tomorrow with Tsunade though, is it worth a day with the Hokage?"

He said it as a joke, but Naruto considered it and beamed. "Deal!"

* * *

Tsunade raised an eyebrow as Naruto entered her office.

"What do you want?"

"I'm doing a continuous up-trade, starting with a kunai, until I finally get the most precious thing in Konoha."

"Which is?"

Naruto winked. "That's a secret."

"Well what's it got to do with me?"

"My last trade was with Ero-sennin: a month's ticket to the onsen for a day with you."

"That bastard!" Tsunade yelled. "He has no right to do that!"

"Probably not," Naruto agreed. "But he has, and I was hoping I could trade it with you."

"Why would I want a day with myself?"

"You wouldn't, but if you don't I'll give it to someone else, and then you'd have to spend a day with _them_." He smiled. She didn't.

"You've thought this through, you little brat." She sighed, and rubbed her temple. "Fine; what d'you want?"

"Scrolls with hidden jutsus on them."

She gave him a deadpan stare. "Like _hell_."

Naruto shrugged. "Figured I'd start off big. How about an agreement of training?"

"What's this for?"

"The person I ultimately want to trade with wants power: I thought I'd be able to get it from _you_."

There was a knock at the door, and Shizune entered, looking frazzled.

"There's been word of Akatsuki," she said, before giving a fleet glance towards Naruto. "Should I be telling you this alone?"

But Naruto was grinning wider than ever. "You know, I think I know what the trade could be…"

* * *

Sasuke glared at the bubbly blond on his doorstep.

"Is there a reason why you're at my house?"

"I've come to make a trade with you," Naruto announced, proudly. "I plan to trade a much coveted piece of information for your heart."

Sasuke's eyes bulged. "My heart?"

"Yeah, your heart. I want your heart."

"Like… in a bowl…?"

"_Metaphorically_," Naruto snapped. "Your heart, your acceptance, your love. I want you to love me."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You plan to give me something, and in turn I have to be in love with you?"

"Precisely."

Sasuke smirked. "Well, this item will have to be worth it."

"Oh, it is," Naruto grinned. "In trade for your heart, I'll tell you your brother's whereabouts."

Sasuke looked shocked for a moment, before the smirk returned, and he said, "Nah, not worth it."

"…what!?"

"My heart is much more sought after than my brother's location," he explained. "But I'll trade it for a kiss?"

"A ki-?" But before Naruto could finish his sentence, Sasuke had moved forward and pulled him into a deep kiss. When Sasuke moved off, Naruto said, "No, I need something much more worth it than that."

Sasuke growled. "I'll show you worth it."

* * *

- Three hours later -

"Was… all of that… worth it?"

"… I s'pose."

"You suppose?"

Naruto grinned, and in reply Sasuke moved forward, and latched himself onto Naruto's neck, trailing down to his collarbone and then further on.

"Don't you want to know where your brother is?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Maybe once we've made it worth it a couple more times."

* * *

[1 - I looked it up and this flower is native to certain parts of America. I'm pretty sure it's considered rare, out of America at least, but if it's not please just pretend it is for the purpose of this fic…

This was inspired after reading 'One Red Paperclip', by Kyle MacDonald. I wasn't actually too keen on the book, but I thought the concept was really cool, so this fic happened. Thanks for reading and Merry Christmas!


End file.
